


Don't mess with Family

by FlamingRedAnon



Series: Rave Family [3]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: ChestStick, Dad!Terrence, M/M, Rad!Dad, The Betrayed Ending | TB (Henry Stickmin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingRedAnon/pseuds/FlamingRedAnon
Summary: Terrence Suave and Randy Radman find out their son was almost killed by one Reginald Copperbottom. They go pay him a visit.
Relationships: Randy Radman/Terrence Suave, Thomas Chestershire/Henry Stickmin
Series: Rave Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963951
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	Don't mess with Family

Thomas saw what Reginald did and he couldn't stop him in time. He saw Henry jump to the deck of the Toppat Airship, he saw Reginald grab Henry and he saw him throw Henry to the ocean below. Reginald just waltzed back to the Airship control like nothing happened afterwards. Thomas wasn't sure when his feet started moving, but next thing he knew, he was lowering an escape boat to the water. He wasn't going to let the love of his life die.

Thomas found Henry face down in the water and pulled him into the boat. Thomas knew he didn't have time to waste and was at least able to get the water out of Henry's lungs and got him breathing again. But Thomas knew Henry was badly hurt and that he needed a real doctor fast. Luckily he saw a old military style boat nearby with a blonde hair woman getting their attention. Thomas handed the woman, whose name was Dr Vin, Henry and she quickly rushed him to a back room in her boat to try to save him. Thomas sat out on the deck of the boat, pulling out Henry's old flip phone and loaded the contact list to find a specific number.

\---

Terrence Suave was laying in bed with his husband, Randy Radman, getting ready to turn in for the night, when he heard his phone ring. He picked up the phone, not looking at the number and answered "You better have a good reason for calling at two in the morning." Thomas just replied "Are you Henry's father?" Terrence raised an eyebrow and said "Why do you need to know?" Thomas let out a sigh on the other end and replied "Sir, your son is currently on death's door. He was pushed off a great height into the ocean. We currently are in a hospital boat and a doctor named Dr Vin is doing everything she can to save his life. I felt it was my responsibility to let his dads know of the situation now and not when it would be too late." Randy snatched the phone from Terrence and coldly said "Who harmed our son?" Thomas just answered "Copperbottom, Reginald Copperbottom sir." A few moments passed before Randy answered "Thank you, we will be there soon, we know how to get there."

Terrence was already up, putting on a pair of black dress pants, a simple white shirt and black boots, Randy was soon behind him, dressed in a simple purple shirt, dark purple dress pants and black combat boots. They never thought they would ever hear about that scum Reginald again, not after he tried throwing Terrence and little baby Henry off the Airship. And now he had dared lay his hands on their son again. Terrence grabbed some weapons from their armory and Randy grabbed his gun cane before heading out on a small helicopter. Luckily Terrence knew Dr Vin from being old Toppat coworkers, so he knew what ship to look for.

\---

Within an hour, Terrence and Randy landed on Dr. Vin's boat. They waited with Thomas for what seemed an entirety before Dr Vin came outside to update them. "Henry is unconscious but stable at the moment. He is going to need a new left arm and a new back including spine and ribs. Luckily cybernetics have come along way from years ago but they will take some time to install." Terrence was the first to speak up "Can we see him right now V?" Dr Vin answered "Sorry Terry, I need to get him back to surgery while he is still stable. You know I'll let you know when you can see him, I'm not a monster." Terrence only nodded, only hoping that Henry made it through this. Dr Vin then went back to work on Henry.

After a few minutes, Randy looked at Thomas, who hadn't said a word since calling them and said "Thomas right? You stay here while me and TerBear go pay Regironi a private visit?" Thomas nodded and replied "I promise I won't leave Henry's side." Randy gave a thumbs up and motion Terrence to the helicopter. Randy knew exactly how to sneak on to the Toppat Airship, specifically the captain's quarters. They figured a frontal assault would be too risky especially since Reginald was the one they wanted.

Terrence found the Airship and landed specifically where Randy told him to, which was a huge blind spot on the ship. Randy found the vent to the captain's quarter and they quickly snuck in. Reginald was a heavy sleeper so he didn't hear them enter. Terrence and Randy loaded their weapons, they weren't going to give Reginald a chance to act, and they unloaded everything into his skull. Just as quickly as they entered, Terrence and Randy exited, quickly getting in the helicopter and flying off in a random direction before making a long circle back to Dr Vin's boat.

\---

Henry woke up a day later. Randy was asleep in a recliner and somehow Thomas was asleep standing up. Henry was quite confused on where he was or what was going on until he heard Terrence's voice "Hey kid, how you feeling?" Henry spoke in whisper, trying not to strain his voice "My left arm and back feel real funny and everything hurts, but I'm good dad." Terrence chuckled and sat down on the bed next to him "You substained alot of injuries from the fall, but a friend I know was able to save you and augment you with replacement cybernetics for your arm and spine. Dr Vin wants you to rest a week here, then you'll be going home with us to start your rehabilitation so you can get use to everything." Henry looked over at Thomas and Terrence spoke up "Your boyfriend will be staying in the guest bedroom with us." Henry smiled and looked back at Terrence, who couldn't help but crack a smile of his own. A voice spoke up "And if you are wondering about that Regironi, we killed him for what he did. Nobody tries to kill our son and live" Randy shifted in the recliner to a more comfortable position.

Henry smiled before falling back to a proper sleep, glad he had such amazing dads and an amazing boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite sure what Randy's and Terrence's ship name is, but I got the brainrot.


End file.
